kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
World War III
The Great Catastrophe, also named rarely as the Third World War and on the other planets the Great Unifying War. Was an incredibly destructive 4 year event, that leveled human civillization. Although it was actually a 4 year war between much of the Earth's nations, the war is commonly dramatized as the 2 day long climactic nuclear exchange that leveled the nations of Earth and ended the war. The 43 hour exchange of nuclear weapons killed 593 million people, 90% of the people killed during the war, and began a hiatus of human civillization in some parts known as the Earthan Dark-Age. The event is probably named a catastrophy because it remains the largest loss of human life ever, and it remains as a subject of shame for the human race, primarily for the Earth's people. Prelude From 2010 through 2013, most of the planet was in protest and civil strife. The world's largest most powerful nations were entering protests, and in America's case even civil war. Most of these riots were victorious for the rioters, as the US government was greatly reformed, and in several other nations, reforms were thrown about, but in China and to a lesser extent North Korea, the protests were violently destroyed. In North Korea the protests and riots overtook the capital for 4 weeks, only to have most if not all of the protesters killed or sent to labor camps. In China, the protests were nation wide, and were meant with violent suppression. Yet in China the protests had lasting affects, the total ceasement of economic activity in China destroyed the economy, and had the GDP of China stagnant, then fall under Japan once more. Also, China's international image was destroyed, and much of China's investors left. China's economy entered a downward spiral, which from it could not recover from. This created such instability that mere months after the protests, a PLA general took power in China's first coup, and reverted China to it's pre-economic reform form. This didn't change China's economic woes though, so it formed the Beijing-Economic Union with North Korea and Vietnam. This would later become the United People's Alliance. which took form through a plethora of nations. Invasion of Cambodia While the Beijing Union grew militarily but shrank economically, Vietnam began a border war with Cambodia, which Laos soon joined. Not long after, the PLA general leader of China, Yin Long-Xi, took this chance to test the Beijing Union's combined military. On the 4th of August 2014, the Beijing Union invaded Cambodia, and installed a puppet government which joined the now UPA. The UN was frozen because of China's veto votes. Trouble in the Middle-East In the Middle-East, the dictatorship in Syria crushed the revolution with Iranian support, and soon joined the UPA along with Iran, appearently to counter "the Saudi controlled Arab league". Yemen soon followed. A growing UPA Enter 2016 and China's heavy assistance to Africa pays off, as huge swaths of the continent join the UPA. with little under 50% of Africa now part of the UPA, the UPA gains access to huge amounts of mineral ore, diamonds and oil. For the first time since its inception, the economy of the UPA begins a rapid reverse, bringing concern to NATO, primarily the United States. In South America, Brazil experiences a major coup, that is rumored to be supported by the UPA. Brazil falls under the control of a neo-Marxist government and quickly joins the UPA. NATO-UPA Cold War As NATO grew suspicious, it began a rapid expansion to contain the growing UPA. By the middle of 2016, NATO had gained all of North Africa, Ukraine, Finland, Colombia, and several nations not even in the North Atlantic, such as South Africa, Australia, New Zealand, Malaysia and in a move that infuriated the UPA, Japan and South Korea. War After years of geopolitical tensions, the war could not be held any longer. On September 16th, 2016, China launched a tactical nuclear weapon at Tokyo, it went off and destroyed the city. At the same time, the UPA began a total assault on South Korea. The US, in shock, had little time to send it's entire Asia force to assist Korea and Japan. Japan fared better than Korea, because of distance, but Korea and the US were overwhelmed, and were left besieged in Busan. Afterwards, the nations of the UPA left the UN, and entered war with China and North Korea against the US and it's allies. Korea fell in 3 days, and Japan was soon to follow, so NATO quickly entered into action, and declared war on the UPA. Russia remained neutral, but ever weary. The NATO forces struck at China from India, and managed to defend what remained of Japan, but were soon being over powered. China then began an invasion of Mongolia, which took only 2 days. This caused the EU to begin contemplating a war with the UPA to defend itself. When the UPA invaded Thailand, it was an obvious answer. World War III Days after the assault, problems for the west worsened, when suddenly Iran and Syria invaded Iraq. The Arab league responded by declaring war on Syria and Iran, bringing them into the war with the UPA. Syria and Iran did quick work of Iraq's borders with Chinese help, and Iran began bombing the Iraqi capital. Saudi Arabia pushed through southern Iraq, and with AL support met the invading forces. To draw it into the war, Syria bombed Israel, but the plan backfired, for while Israel did enter the battle, the AL supported it. Indonesia soon joined the war for the UPA, and it's revolutionary govern was quick to take all of Borneo. With Thailand gone, Malaysia and Singapore were crushed by the UPA. Although it had these decisive victories, the UPA still was having trouble in Japan, and it could not invade Taiwan now with the huge American force in the Taiwan strait bombing the Chinese coast. America was not safe though, and the UPA had formed a plan to quickly draw out America from the war. A huge task force of several UPA nations left from Hokkaido and struck at Alaska, then another struck at Hawaii. The force was too much, and the UPA managed to carve down the Pacific coast to Canada. They struck at Washington, where a huge American response was met, which ultimately failed and retreated into Canada, Canada at this time franctically sent a plethora of military units to the border to defend from the huge assault. On the other coast of the US, Cuba with Chinese and Venezuelan support, bombed Florida and Louisiana, it struck at military targets and at oil rigs. America pulled back much of it's naval force in Asia to stop the invading forces, allowing the UPA to decimate South East Asia. America was being severely strained, and it was losing the war in Asia. Europe finally voted to enter the war on the side of NATO, and quickly sent aid to the United States and sent forces to the Middle-East. The Syrian and Iranian forces met at Baghdad on the January 15th 2017, and soon pushed south to Saudi Arabia, and the other Gulf states. Europe began striking at the UPA through Turkey, which caused the Central Asian nations to strike back at Europe, through the Cacausus. Russia, warned the UPA, and bombed several of the invading forces that reached Georgia. The UPA then without warning invaded Russia throughout its southern border, bringing Russia into the war. In South America, Brazil, Venezuela, Ecaudor and Bolivia were sending aid to the invaders, but they soon too joined the war, where Brazil struck at Argentina and Uruguay. By now the North American Union, the European Union, the Union of South American Nations, African Union, Arab League and NATO were at war with the UPA. Yet they were losing. On the other planets On the other worlds the war is universally known as the Great Unifying War, or Le Grass Grankris du Unifikras in Martian and Zetrokos Unifikatros Ultrasus in Saturnian. Category:Wars